


To Propose, Or Not To Propose

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry freaking out, F/F, Iris and Lisa are cute girlfriends, Len's mentioned, M/M, Neither Snart sibling has a normal idea on gift giving, but Barry and Iris love them anyway, but not featured in the story, talks about proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Can we please get back on topic here?” Barry whines as he lifts his head up, pouting first at Iris, than Lisa before again letting his face smoosh into the cushion, were he continued to mumble, though neither women could really make out what he was trying to say.





	To Propose, Or Not To Propose

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: Ooo! Barry/Len, one of them plans to propose for v-day?

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

“This is stupid, isn’t it?” Barry looks between Lisa and Iris, watches them struggle to twist their faces up into something close to reassuring before letting out a whimper and falls face first into the overstuffed —but ridiculously comfortable— beige couch.

“It’s not, _not_ stupid,” Lisa answers, face cringing as she watches Barry deflate. “Ow,” Lisa lifts her hand up to rub at her shoulder as she turns to glare over at Iris, who is glaring right back at her with a pinched. Iris keeps the look for a long moment, before her face softens as she pushes up from her seat to move over towards Barry who’s stretched out along the couch.

“Bare, it’s not _that_ bad of a plan, okay? Don’t listen to Lise, she’s not an expert on romantic gestures,” Iris points out as she kneels next to the couch, reaching out to rake her fingers through Barry’s unruly locks.

“Hey,” Lisa calls out, offended as she her lips dip down into a pout.

Rolling her eyes as she glances back over at the other woman, Iris’ raises a pointed brow as she shoots her a hard look. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I love you and your gifts but it’s true. Yours and Len’s romantic gestures aren’t exactly what would be called normal; useful definitely, but not normal.”

“I thought you _liked_ my gifts,” Lisa more demands, instead of asking, as she crosses her arms.

“I _do_ ,” Iris smiles, soft and warm, “I do, Lisa, but to someone else, getting my source material from henchmen of the local mobs, because my girlfriend gilded their feet together, or my brother’s boyfriend froze their feet together, isn’t what other’s would call a normal, romantic gesture.”

“Can we please get back on topic here?” Barry whines as he lifts his head up, pouting first at Iris, than Lisa before again letting his face smoosh into the cushion, were he continued to mumble, though neither women could really make out what he was trying to say.

Sharing a look with Lisa, Iris watches as she uncrosses her arms and gestures for Iris to take the lead. Rolling her eyes with a huff of laughter, she turned back towards Barry. “Look, over all, it’s not a terrible plan,” she starts, but holds a hand out to still him, when he flashes to sitting up, looking down at her hopefully. “ _But_ , is it something you think Len would enjoy? Or is it something _you_ would find endearing?”

They watch as his brows furrow and he sucks in his bottom lip to chew on as he lifts his hands, rubbing hard at his neck as he flashes up to start pacing around their living room. Moving up, Iris plops down onto the couch, smiling softly when Lisa moves over so they can lean into one another’s side before turning to watch as Barry wars with himself as he makes another circuit around the living room, though this time at a slower pace.

“He wouldn’t like it,” Barry murmurs quietly after a while. “He’d be uncomfortable because it’d be so open.” Stilling behind the chair, Barry bends as he places his hands on the back and squeezes, sighing as he drops his head down. “I’m such an idiot, why did I think Len’d like a public proposal? He _hates_ things like that.”

“Well now you’ve clued in,” Lisa chimes in, grunting at the soft elbow Iris digs none to gently into her side, “And now you can start planning a more _private_ affair so you can make an honest man out of my brother.”

“Yeah,” Barry agrees, tilting his head up, they can see his lips curve up into a happy, goofy but soft smile as he agrees softly, “Yeah, I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
